


the name you’re meant to have

by whimsicott



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: I have a lot of feelings about the sixth anniversary event trailer, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: But on a night like this, Quatre wants to ask Six about the name he no longer answer to.
Relationships: Quatre | Feower/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	the name you’re meant to have

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I have been crying over the sixth anniversary event trailer for twenty-four hours and so I decided to write out a little bit of my feelings from it here.

_Quatre_ is the only name he’s ever had, but he knows that isn’t true for the other erune. Once upon a time, Six was not Six. Six had parents he can remember, or so Quatre assumes from the way Six’s eyes look into the distance on the quietest of nights. 

On nights like these when they’re tired of fighting and making out and lean against each others’ bodies, sticky and sweaty and not quite there.

Six has a name he’s never told Quatre. A name given to him by parents who loved him, or perhaps parents who detested him, Quatre does not know. Quatre only knows Six has it, a name that means something more. A name that means something else other than being part of the eternals.

 _Quatre_ is the only name he’s ever had. The name that clearly defines him as a member of the eternals. A name that is given to him by their leader, a number to go with the mantle of their group. Four, number Four, fitting perfectly in line with the other nine.

Six has accepted this name. Has never asked if Quatre has a different name he can call him by. Has moaned the name in between their rough, filthy kisses that cannot be anything more than the physical. That cannot carry the name of love on its back.

Quatre has accepted Six’s name. Growled it in their fight and whispered it in Six’s ears when Six kissed his chest. It is a name as good as any, even if it could not quite hold the history of who Six is.

But it’s only the present that matters when they’re together. Perhaps it’s a form of escapism, but Quatre would like to think he deserves it even so. That he deserves moments of reprieve where he can move with only his body, that he can sink into his own flesh and let it lead the way instead of thinking of everything else. He would like to think it’s the same for Six. That Six needs to get away from his ghosts and everything that weighs down on him and simply exist.

They exist, with names given to them by someone else. Names that had aligned them against each others, like stars that are actually light years apart sitting side by side in the night sky. 

Names they use for each other. Names that tie their stories together awkwardly and disjointedly.

But there had moments where Quatre wanted to ask Six _what is your name_. What is the name that he had held back? The name he no longer answers to. _What is your name_ , the one that could make Six drown in his own memories when called, the one that can bring out the best and the worst.

The one that Quatre could never relate to having. 

He’s always been a street rat. An existence that shouldn’t matter. An existence that only mattered because his sister made it so. An existence not worthy of a name until he was picked up by someone who deemed his blade worthy of one.

 _What is your name?_ he wants to ask Six on nights like these, where it seems like nothing and everything matters all at once. He lets his finger slips in between Six’s, ill-fitting and awkward, warm and comforting as they lean quietly against each other watching the stars and the town, lit up in the winter festivals’ lights. But he doesn’t ask in the end. He doesn’t ask because that is not what their relationship is.

They are defined in the now. In their numbers. In simply existing and letting each other simply exist for this exact second. 

In time they will part. Soon they will part, for they are not meant to stay like this. They’re meant to carry all the messy, tangled up weight of their existence. Six with all his memories, with all the story of his family. Quatre with his lack of a name, his lack of anything other than this town that had created every single cell in his body.

Quatre closes his eyes and leans closer, hand gripping on Six’s a little tighter to make this moment last.

 _What is your name?_ he wants to ask. _And is it okay, if only for now, that I call you something that means more_.

Something that means a little more than a simple existence. Something that means a little more than fighting and making out and simply being.

But he holds the question back on his tongue, choke them back into his throat.

And here they stay, for now. Quatre, Six. Number four, number six. The names given to them by someone else.

Meant to fit, all lined up in a row.


End file.
